lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Exposé (TV series)
Exposé is a hit television series within the story of Lost. In the hour-long action drama, strippers fight criminals under the tutelage of their strip-club owner father figure. The series has had four successful seasons, and was produced by Howard L. Zukerman until his death. Among its cast was guest star Nikki Fernandez, a passenger on the ill-fated Oceanic Flight 815, and actor Billy Dee Williams, who is an actual person. Plot The plot of Exposé centers around Autumn and Crystal, two strippers from St. Paul, Minnesota, who solve crimes with the help of their suave, smooth-talking club owner, Mr. LaShade. Running for four seasons, the show featured the attempts of Autumn and Crystal to unveil the truth about the mysterious Cobra, someone who Hurley deemed to be the "big bad guy" of the show. Their attempts seemed always in vain, however, and the identity of the deadly Cobra was shrouded in mystery until the fourth season's finale, in which guest heroine Corvette (portrayed by Nikki Fernandez) uncovered the truth during a scam to steal money that was meant for a nearby orphanage - Mr. LaShade himself was the Cobra. He shot Corvette dead before she could tell anyone of this discovery, reporting to Autumn and Crystal that she had been working alongside the Cobra and he had to shoot her. It is unknown if Exposé was renewed for a fifth season given the death of the creative force behind it, Howard L. Zukerman, but it is likely that it lasted: Three years later, Hurley's father tunes in the show and hears, "it looks like the Scorpion is taking over all the Cobra's business." Cast Like any hour-long drama, Exposé had a set of regular and guest actors. A cast list was seen on the Exposé script found by Charlie in Nikki and Paulo's tent. This particular cast list was specific to the season four finale, and it can be presumed that the spacing of the cast sheet separates the main cast from the guest cast (supported by the fact that Nikki reiterates herself to be a guest cast member on many occasions). The cast found in the Exposé script were listed as: * Billy Dee Williams * Kimber Andrews * Alissa Jean Scott * Johnny C. * Rick Lapidus * Nikki Fernandez * Brett Decter * Allend''(blocked by finger)atero Characters History }}During his time-travel to the year 1996, banners advertising Exposé can be seen during a soccer game that Desmond watches on TV. . }} In a flashback taking place in ca. 2000, John Locke is watching an episode of Exposé on TV. The following dialogue can be heard: In late 2005, the season 4 finale is aired on Korean TV, dubbed into Korean. Sun Kwon is watching a scene starring Nikki Fernandez before she switches off the TV and calls an ambulance as she is about to get her baby. In America, Exposé was still aring toward the end of 2007/beginning of 2008 as David Reyes sat down to watch an episode with a bagel and caviare before Hurley arrived with an unconscious Sayid (David only got to watch the previously on Exposé section before he was interupted. From this, it can be presumed that, despite the death of Zuckerman and Nikki the show continued to be renewed for at least three more seasons. Trivia * The title of the series, French for "exposed", is a double entendre, referring both to the profession of the crime-fighters' alter egos as strippers and to their heroic work in "exposing" the shady dealings of underworld criminals. Further, in the Lost episode , Nikki and Paulo's backstory was exposed through flashback, and their relationship as a loving couple was exposed as a façade for a mistrustful union born out of a criminal enterprise. * Nikki and Paulo's story was originally intended to be a lot longer, but was ultimately cut short due to the huge fan backlash against those two characters. As revealed in the Season 3 DVD audio commentary for this episode, the original plan was to have an entire episode devoted to flashbacks for Nikki, only to reveal at the end of the episode that those "flashbacks" were all just part of the TV show Exposé. In the actual episode, that revelation already occurs at the end of the first flashback scene. * Also in the same audio commentary, Adam Horowitz and Eddie Kitsis claim that they actually wrote full scripts for Exposé when they were not working on Lost. * The slate board lists the director of the final episode of season four as Stephen Williams, who directed this episode of Lost as well. * One of the (fake) actors listed in the cast list for Exposé, "Rick Lapidus", was named by Eddie Kitsis, who has been pushing the last name for years according to the March 21, 2008 podcast. He later also insisted on the name being used again for the character of Frank Lapidus in season 4. * The voice on the TV saying "Previously on Exposé..." was none other than executive producer Carlton Cuse. http://movies.yahoo.com/news/movies.eonline.com/80029- * In season 2 episode 13 of the TV series Once Upon a Time, Belle (portrayed by Emilie de Ravin) is watching Exposé in the hospital. fr:Exposé (série TV) Category:Fictional cultural references